fotekvisionfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:Paloma Mami - Fingías (Official Video)
Descripción Paloma Mami – Fingías (Official Video) Director: 2001 Productor: Isabel Arriagada Casa Productora: Cinemagica Producciones SpA Música Disponible: Apple Music: http://smarturl.it/Fingias/applemusic Spotify: http://smarturl.it/Fingias/spotify Amazon Music: http://smarturl.it/Fingias/az iTunes: http://smarturl.it/Fingias/itunes Google Play: http://smarturl.it/Fingias/googleplay Redes: Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/palomamami Twitter: https://twitter.com/palomamamicl LETRA: Yo sé que tu me quieres todavía I knew it was all a lie Yo sabía que me mentías Siempre supe que era mentira Todas las cosas lindas que a mi me decías Y tu pensando que era tuya Y no te diste cuenta que tu me perdías Pensé que era real Te felicito por lo bien que tu fingías Tu nunca sentiste lo que yo sentía Cuando yo lloraba Cuando estaba sola Cuando yo me sentía vacía Todavía me acuerdo cuando me fallaste Como olvidarme de ese día Ya tu nunca regresaría Yo sé que tu me quieres todavía De ti yo no quiero saber De nuevo no te quiero ver Si quieres te puedes perder Que queda claro que ya te olvidé Todo tus besos los borré Los sentimientos los maté Si quiere olvídate Que ya yo no quiero que vuelvas Ahora yo quiero que te pierdas Cuando me veas con otro espero que no te muerdas Que tu problema resuelva Y que queda claro que te superé Lo siento mucho, pero se acabó Lo de nosotros ya se terminó Poco a poco se murió Yo sabía que me mentías Siempre supe que era mentira Todas las cosas lindas que a mi me decías Y tu pensando que era tuya Y no te diste cuenta que tu me perdías Pensé que era real Te felicito por lo bien que tu fingías Yo sé que tu me quieres todavía Ahora por tu culpa no me enamoro Terminaste haciendo igual que todos Al final te quedaste solo Perdiste tu tiempo y el tiempo es oro Ya yo no quiero nada contigo Yo no te quiero ni pa’ amigo Por eso pa’ virar yo no te obligo Que ya yo no quiero que vuelvas Ahora yo quiero que te pierdas Cuando me veas con otro espero que no te muerdas Que tu problema resuelva Y que queda claro que te superé Lo siento mucho, pero se acabó Lo de nosotros ya se terminó Poco a poco se murió Yo sabía que me mentías Siempre supe que era mentira Todas las cosas lindas que a mi me decías Y tu pensando que era tuya Y no te diste cuenta que tu me perdías Pensé que era real Te felicito por lo bien que tu fingías Tu nunca sentiste lo que yo sentía Cuando yo lloraba Cuando estaba sola Cuando yo me sentía vacía Todavía me acuerdo cuando me fallaste Como olvidarme de ese día Ya tu nunca regresaría Yo sé que tu me quieres todavía Paloma Mami… Feeling like you need a spanish mami in your life #PalomaMami #Fingías Official Music Video by Paloma Mami performing "Fingías" © 2019 Sony Music Entertainment US Latin LLC Director of Photography - Miguel Bunster Art Director - Eduardo Jara Post-Production – Kaleido Color grading - Tyler Roth, Company 3 Categoría:Vídeos